The 72 Gozean Kings
Azmotaeaz: Azmotaez is the king of the Azmotaean tribe numbering 72 Legions. Azmotaez and his people are masters of Cosmic Magic. Additionally he is able to summon 7 powerful familiars to protect himself should his enemies get too close. His true identity is that of a Zaminya who is the illegitimate son of Medadran. His true name is Davris which means determination in the Zaminyan language. Due to the circumstances of his birth, Azmotaez was born with black wings. Fearing humiliation, Medadran banished Azmotaez and his mother to Gezena. After his mother died, Azmotaez cut off his wings in grief before gathering together legions of Zeor to form his own tribe. After which he formed an alliance with the neighboring kings to start a third war against the Theocracy of Azilun, and the world of Azia serves as the primary battleground. (Azmotaean Alliance) Kaya : Kaya is the Queen of the Kayan tribe numbering 30 Legions. Kaya and her people are beastmasters and their appearance reflects as such. (Azmotaean Alliance) Zadmox: Disease, 50 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Vimea: (F) Witchcraft, 36 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Vurkia: (F) Ice, 29 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Zatara:(F)Mermaid, Water, 29 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Kavorya: (F) Fire, 26 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Vurva: (F) Lightning, 26 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Zotora :(F) Plants, 26 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Kaynria:(F) Music, Arts and Sciences, Teaches Magic, 200 Legions(Azmotaean Alliance) Vunia: (F) Power over Dead, Dragon, 30 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Keera:(F) Flight, Wind, 26 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Kaav: Teleportation, Make men wise or ignorant, 60 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Antranairus: Judgment, 36 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Ontraz: Escalate Negative Emotion, 30 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Mahvaz: Mechanical Arts, Change Shapes, Cures Disease, 36 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Malvaz: Raven, Builds Fortresses, 40 Legions(Azmotaean Alliance) Bakura: Science, 36 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Krashinovas: Assassins, 36 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Virek: Alchemy, 26 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Halvaz: Weapons, 26 Legions (Azmotaean Alliance) Vered: Power over Love, 85 Legions Baer: Invisibility, 66 Legions Erikoz: Warfare, Carries a Lance, 60 Legions Zivri: Power over Love, 60 Legions Vodiz: Viper, 60 Legions Duek: Philosophy, Logic, Herbal Medicine, Curing Sick, Giving Good Servants, 50 Legions Krozer: Geometry, Liberal Sciences, 48 Legions Kuzoim: Reconciles Differences, Seer, Distributes Honors, Philosopher, 45 Legions Anom: Seer, Reconcile Differences, 40 Legions Azdorof: Liberal Sciences, 40 Legions Varan: Strategy, 40 Legions Udar: Seer, 37 Legions Ikoz: Seer, Hidden Treasures, Morale, 36 Legions Kaakendi: Bull, Alchemy, 33 Legions Akavez: Hunter, Makes Earth Spirits Dance, 31 Legions Bardadoz: Seer, Reconcile Differences, Find Treasures, Hunter, 30 Legions Levake: Archer, 30 Legions Zanikimo: Liberal Sciences, Accounts for those who died in sin, 30 Legions Navaks: Astronomy, Liberal Sciences, Familiars, Precious Stones, Herbs, 30 Legions Vadim: Precious Stones, Herbs, Teleporting, 30 Legions Zorroz: power over love, 30 Legions Nurvar: Armies, 20 Legions Narkozias: Fighter, 30 Legions Vaun: Destroys Cities, 30 Legions Zaks: Thievery, 30 Legions Maevarea: Dog, 29 Legions Kormeaz: Ocean, 29 Legions Voraz: Strong man, 29 Legions Sekav: Changes Shape, 26 Legions Vazaka: Seer, Discover Hidden Secrets, 26 Legions Kuvzom: Lion, Seer, Knows Secrets, Familiars, 22 Legions Korove: Languages, 19 Legions Baelvor: Thievery, 10 Legions Divomz: Power over the dead, 6 Legions Vokavor: Ocean, 3 Legions Aravas: Seer, 20 Legions Kenovi: Seer, Hidden Treasures, 26 Legions Oze: Shape Shifting, 30 Legions Aloscia: Astronomy, 36 Legions Aznas: Fire, 36 Legions Oviakz: Plants, 30 Legions Kandarian: Science, 36 Legions Tekarivia: Herbs and Precious Stones, 30 Legions Dezier: Favors, 50 Legions Vaovorez: Seer, 20 Legions Ondreazas: Transformation, Astrology, 30 Legions Krieams: Logic,20 Legions Emtuzkias: Plants, Familiars, 20 Legions Borac: Serpents, 30 Legions Sakom: Alchemy, 33 Legions Veneks: Science, 20 Legions